


Weighted Blanket

by akaashiinperiodclothing (sirbeatrix)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous or Implied Relationship, Autism, Autism Awareness, Autism Spectrum, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, autism coping mechanisms - Freeform, autism love - Freeform, but also not fluff, every conceivable tag having to do with autism - Freeform, headphones, i never want to write non-on the spectrum, in my mind he is on the spectrum - Freeform, weighted blankets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbeatrix/pseuds/akaashiinperiodclothing
Summary: Ennoshita brings his weighted blanket to practice. What happens surprises him.





	Weighted Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> To say this story is important to me constitutes as AN UNDERSTATEMENT.

"Hey, Kageyama, you want to use my blanket?"

Ever since Ennoshita first brought the unassuming grey blanket to practice, Kageyama has been stealing surreptitious glances at it. His heart pounds with a frantic joy when Ennoshita draws it over his knees, pulling it up to his chin. He figured he'd wait patiently until his teammate happened upon his magnetic stare. Luckily, he has the type of face one commits to memory.

Sitting down next to Ennoshita on the cool floor of the gym, he draws half of the blanket over his stomach, immediately consumed by its warmth. Heavy waves of comfort press into his skin, soothing the knots of tension spiraling through his limbs.

"Are you on the autism spectrum, too?" he says. Bracing himself for an offended retort, one he has received on numerous occasions, his eyes brighten when Ennoshita smiles.

"It's easier with you around." 

Reddening, Kageyama notices the static elastic of athletic shorts nudging his knee. Sliding the blanket higher over his stomach, he stays.

* * *

"I can show you some yoga poses, if you'd like."

They've got the run of the gym, the twittering chatter of birds whispering through the open windows. Dappling the floor in soft shades of tawny gold, the mid-afternoon sun awakens the promise of spring. The future.

"I'm nervous, Ennoshita," Kageyama says. Lowering himself from a serene tree pose, his teammate strokes beads of sweat from the roots of his hair.

"About yoga? Stop. I fall flat on my butt all the time." Wriggling his mouth in a tight frown, Kageyama's cheeks burn.

"I have so much I want to tell you and I can't say it." Realizing he's squeezed his eyes shut, he reenters the world of light to find Ennoshita, headphones in hand, giving him a look that sets the caged birds in his heart to soaring.

"Play us some music. Anything's fine."

Under the blanket, they scroll through Ennoshita's mp3 player, the both of them sharing the sweetest songs they know.

* * *

 

During their next game with Shiratorizawa, Ennoshita gapes when, just before his first serve, Ushijima asks him if he can share the weighted blanket.

True to his word, seconds after both teams reconvene for time-out, Ushijima situates himself between Ennoshita and Kageyama, the blanket at once revealing its small size.

"I find neurotypical people draining," Ushijima says, deflating. Raising his hand in a high-five, Ennoshita smiles.

" _Word_."

Across Ushijima's back, he pokes Kageyama's fingers.

"We're not alone," he mouths with a knowing look.

His heart pounding in his ears, Kageyama twines their hands.

* * *

 

Their teammates know not to bother them when they're using the blanket, passing the oversized headphones back and forth, sometimes falling asleep a safe distance apart.

After everyone has headed home, they close the gap, holding hands.

"I don't think I've ever had a problem with my autism," Ennoshita says. 

Squeezing his hand tighter, Kageyama's jaw hardens with the force of a feeling he cannot stop learning more about.

"I think my autism helps me think about how I can consider how people feel at any given time. In fact, I can disprove that bullshit "People on the spectrum have no empathy" theory completely. We're empathetic as fuck. We're so fucking empathetic, how we're feeling and not feeling's all we fucking think about."

"Ennoshita," Kageyama says, "I like you."

He ducks his head as a soft palm brushes through his hair, his bangs sliding between soft fingers.

"That's great," Ennoshita says, "but do you like your autism?"


End file.
